glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Stereo Hearts
Stereo Hearts, en español '''Corazones en Estéreo','' es una canción presentada en el episodio , siendo la primer canción vista en el episodio que es interpretada por el Escuadrón de Dios. La versión original pertenece a Gym Class Heros ft. Adam Levine de su álbum del 2011 titulado The Papercut Cronicals II. Contexto de la Canción Joe, Sam y Mercedes acompañados por Quinn se presentan en la explanada del McKinley y se dirigen a Rachel, a quien comienzan a cantarle esta canción, que al final le revelan que fue solicitada por Finn para ella. Letra Joe: My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote Make me your radio (Sam: yeah) Turn me up when you feel low (Sam: turn it up a little bit) This melody was meant for you (Sam: right there) Just sing along to my stereo Sam: Gym Class Heroes baby! If I was just another dusty (con Quinn) record on the shelve (Mercedes: uh) Would you blow me off and (con Quinn) play me like everybody else If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that? (Mercedes: uh) Like it read well, check it Trouty, (con Quinn) I can handle that Furthermore, I apologize (con Quinn) for any skipping tracks (Mercedes: uh) Its just the last girl that played me left a (con Quinn) couple cracks I used to used to used to used to, (con Quinn) now I'm over that (Mercedes: oh yeah) Cause holding grudges over love is (con Quinn) ancient artifacts Mercedes: If I could only find a note to make you understand I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand Sam: Just keep it stuck inside your head, like (con Quinn) your favorite tune And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you (Mercedes: oh woah) Joe con Quinn y Mercedes: My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (Sam: yeah yeah yeah come on) Make me your radio Turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo Joe: Oh oh oh oh Joe y Quinn: To my stereo Joe: Oh oh oh oh Joe y Quinn: So sing along to my stereo Sam: Let's go! If I was an old school, (con Quinn) fifty pound boombox (remember them?) (Mercedes: oh) Would you hold me (con Quinn) on your shoulder, wherever you walk Would you turn my (con Quinn) volume up in front of the cops (Mercedes: yeah yeah yeah) And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop (Mercedes: yeah) And all I ask is that you (con Quinn) don't get mad at me (Mercedes: hey) When you have to purchase (con Quinn) mad D batteries (Mercedes: oh) Appreciate every mixtape (con Quinn) your friends make You never know we come and (con Quinn) go like we're on the interstate Mercedes: I think finally found a note to make you understand If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands Sam: Keep myself inside your head, (con Quinn) like your favorite tune You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you (Mercedes: oh) Joe con Quinn y Mercedes: My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close (Sam: listen) Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (Sam: oh oh) Make me your radio (Sam: come on) Turn me up when you feel low (Sam: turn it up) This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo Joe: Oh oh oh oh (Sam: yeah haha) Joe y Quinn: To my stereo Joe: Oh oh oh oh Joe y Quinn: So sing along to my stereo Joe: I only pray you never leave me behind Because good music can be so hard to find I take your hand and hold it closer to mine Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind Joe con Mercedes y Quinn: My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every note-o-ote Make me your radio Turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo Oh oh oh oh To my stereo Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo Imágenes SH1.png SH2.png SH3.png SH4.png SH5.png SH6.png SH7.png SH8.png SH9.png SH10.png SH11.png SH12.png SH13.png SH15.png Curiosidades *Esta es la primera presentación musical que parece ser realmente disfrutada por el cuerpo estudiantil del William McKinley High School. *Es la primera interpretación musical del Escuadrón de Dios.